The Heinz Trilogy: The Amulet of Juatchadoon
by katzdragons
Summary: Phineas and Ferb's version of The Amulet of Samarkand by Jonathan Stroud. When Phineas, a magician's apprentice, summons a djinn of great power and charges him to steal an amulet of great power, he gets tangled up in a whirlwind of murder, rebellion, and betrayal. Join Phineas, Perry, and their djinn Doofenshmirtz in an adventure to save Danville.


**So, after so much delay, the story is finally here! Just fair warning, I'm really busy so I won't update often but, trust me, I will update! **

**So here are the cast members:**

**Nathaniel/John Mandrake: Phineas Flynn**

**Simon Lovelace: Professor Poofenplotz**

**Bartimaeus: Heinz Doofenshmirtz**

**Faquarl: Other Dimension Doofenshmirtz**

**Jabor: Platyborg**

**Ms. Lutyens: Candace Flynn**

**Arthur Underwood: Major Francis Monogram**

**Martha Underwood: Linda Flynn**

**Mr. Purcell: Jeremy Johnson**

**Kathleen "Kitty" Jones: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro**

**The Mercenary: Normbot**

**Fred: Buford van Stomm**

**Stanley: Django Brown**

**Jessica Whitwell: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz**

**Rupert Devereaux: Roger Doofenshmirtz**

**Sholto Pinn: Reginald Fletcher**

**Martin: Thaddeus**

**Timothy: Thor**

**Simpkin: Carl the Paid Intern**

**Quentin Makepeace: Aloyse "Rodney" von Roddenstein**

**Also, I will take a lot of lines out of the actual book but I will put some of my own sentences and words in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the premise of The Bartimaeus Trilogy or the phineas and ferb characters and places.**

Chapter 1

Heinz's POV

The temperature in the room dropped. Icicles formed on the curtains and a cold wind blew, blowing out all of the candles. The light bulbs dimmed out as ice crusted on them. The thick aroma of sulfur rolled in as the thick yellow cloud of brimstone settled in.

The cloud of brimstone slimmed into a thick cylinder of smoke which spewed out thin strands of smoke. The cylinder of smoke hovered above the pentacle. Then two yellow eyes glared from the cloud.

What, it was his first time. I wanted to scare him.

I did too. The red-haired boy clutched onto a platypus while standing in a pentacle of his own, smaller, filled with different runes, three feet away from the one I was standing, er, _floating_ in. He was pale faced, shaking with fear. His teeth chattered in his jaw. Beads of sweat dripped from his forehead. His platypus was staring out into space.

This was all good but what? I mean, he looked about eleven years old. Wide-eyed, triangle head. It's not very satisfying to scare the pants off a little kid.

I decided to wait around in the pentacle. It wouldn't take too long for the kid to say the dismissing spell. To pass the time, I checked the runes of the pentacle looking for a mistake. Unfortunately, there were none.

I looked at the kid who looked like he was gathering up the nerve to speak. I released a rank smell.

The kid spoke. "I charge you…to…to…er, t-t-tell me your n-name."

I knew he already knew my name, of course. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to summon me here. I chose to speak in a loud deep voice so it could echo everywhere and scare the kid some more.

"Heinz,"

The kid gulped. So he wasn't completely stupid. He knew what I was capable of doing.

"I ch-charge you to answer this. The same H-Heinz that magicians of olden times summoned to help repair the walls of Prague?"

How stupid was this kid? I decided to be dramatic. The wind blew stronger and the icicles grew longer and thicker.

"I am Heinz! I am Sakhr al-Jinni, N'gorso the mighty, and the Serpent of Silver Plums! I have rebuilt the walls of Gimmelshtump, Karnak, and Prague. I have spoken with Princess Isabella (**From the Doof Dynasty episode**). I have run with the buffalo fathers of the plains. I have watched over the Lost Temple of Juatchadoon till the stones fell and the jackals fed on its people. I am Heinz! I recognize no master. So I charge you in your turn, boy. Who are you to summon me?"

Wow, I think that was some rather impressive stuff. Although that was all true, my true intention of saying that was to scare the boy into revealing his true name so I could have power over him. No such luck.

"By the constraints of the circle, the points on the pentacle, and the chains of the runes, I am your master! You will obey my will!"

Right to the point. That's unusual.

"What is your will?" I asked.

I watched as the kid cleared his throat. I could tell he had been waiting for this moment for a long time. I wondered what he'd charge me to do. Maybe he'd charge me to do a magic trick. Yeah, I can totally mess that up. The kid opened his mouth.

"I charge you to retrieve the Amulet of Juatchadoon from the home of Professor Poofenplotz and bring it back to me."

"Wait, _what_?" I asked.

"I said-"

"Yeah, I heard you. But-"

"Then go!"

"_Wait_!" I shouted.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"Do you have any idea what you're asking for?"

"I do not talk to you in anyway, or-"

"Yeah, yeah. But someone's taking advantage of you. Is it your master?" I asked. I figured that there's probably an older magician hiding in the shadows and pulling this kid's strings.

"There's no one but me! I have summoned you alone," the kid said firmly. His platypus made a chattering noise.

"See? Perry agrees," he said childishly. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. But you, or your master, are playing on the thin line of stupidity. Where are we, anyways? Danville?"

The kid nodded. Well that would explain the smell of roasting hot dogs.

"I charge you to go _now_!" the impatient boy demanded. His platypus growled in agreement.

"I'm just telling you, kid. When Professor Poofenplotz finds out that you took the Amulet, she will come and destroy you," I warned.

"You are bound to my will!" he said firmly. He raised his hand and began the first lines to the Systemic Vise. He was about to inflict pain.

I turned into a blackbird and flew out the window. I didn't bother with a fancy exit.

**Sorry for such a short chapter; it's just the first chapter.**

**So did you like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me!**


End file.
